Decorative trim, trimwork, or scrollwork is typically cut from wood and used to decorate the exterior of dwelling structures such as houses. Because of wide variations in home exteriors, such as roof pitch, porch construction, roof fascia, soffit design, and the like, wooden trimwork is often customized by skilled workers off-site after measurements are taken, and then is brought to the site for final installation and customization. This creates added expense and delays in construction, amongst other problems.